1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to primers or binders for the production of composite structures by vulcanization of rubber mixtures onto metals and other substrates stable under vulcanization conditions.
2. Statement of Related Art
For economic reasons, higher vulcanization temperatures and shorter heating times are being increasingly used in the rubber-processing industry for the production of rubber/metal metal composites. To obtain the desired values, particularly of natural rubber mixtures, necessary in rubber technology under such modified vulcanization conditions, it is necessary to use low-sulfur crosslinking systems. However, such systems have a distinct effect on bonding behavior, generally an adverse effect. Defective composites are often obtained, particularly when metal parts coated with binder are additionally exposed to prolonged preheating.